


Time Travel Event

by Raze Flyn (tlanon)



Category: Bishop: the Last x-man, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Collection of one shots, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-19
Updated: 2012-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23200873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Raze%20Flyn
Summary: This is a series of very short one shots I wrote dealing with the X-faces from the future Bishop was in during Bishop the Last X-man time traveling to just before House of M.





	1. Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> First comments are screened and will never be read so please don't leave any. I don't even log into this account except when I'm adding older works simply so anyone who may be interested in them may read them.
> 
> I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.
> 
> This fic has been backdated as close to its original publication date as I can get
> 
> This was originally seperate one shots but they were so short rather than doing individual entries I just stuck them all together in this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took place before House of M but just after Colossus and Pyslocke's resurections

Arrival

“It is good to be sitting here having tea again,” Psylocke said casually as she took a sip of her cup in the small café were they were waiting for the others. He wished he could relax but he still wasn’t sure how she was back alive or why and it worried him. “Quit brooding Bishop sooner or later what’s behind my resurrection will be made clear it always is.”

“You know before I got trapped back here in the past resurrections simply didn’t happen.” He said thinking about how bizarre it was that they happened with enough regularity that the X-men spoke about them as if they were common occurrences. “I mean between you, Xorn and Colossus it almost makes me expect Magneto to show back up any day now despite Wolverine cutting his head off.”

“Don’t even joke about that,” Psylocke said shaking her head. “It never ends does it we can’t even have a nice cup of tea.” She pointed past him where a funnel of red-ish pink energy was opening up in the sky. “So care to guess who’s crashing the party?”

“No idea but it looks vaguely familiar,” he said feeling like he’d seen that power signature before but he couldn’t place it. He pulled his badge and his gun and began yelling for folks to clear out of the way. A bolt of purple light exploded out of the center of the field and slammed into the middle of the street. The vortex vanished and as the smoke cleared he dropped his gun in shock.

“Bishop,” Shard yelled from where she stood holding onto the hands of Micheal, Scorch, Jinx and Link. She dropped their hands and ran forward hugging him tightly. “It worked just like the Witness said it would we made it.”

“Okay Shard we got him now take us back to the future,” Scorch said from where he was watching the gawking crowed warily. He saw Shard’s face fall and he wondered what Scorch meant by that.

“She can’t Scorch,” Link said sadly. “The witness lied to you and Jinx so you’d come along with us, it was the only way to save us from Apocalypse he was going to win.” He glanced at Shard and recognized the guilty look from their childhood on her face.

“Look explanations can wait we need to get out of here,” Psylocke said speaking up. “We are starting to attract a crowed and I get the impression you folks aren’t from around here.” He nodded at her and motioned for them to follow him. “I’ll call Sam to meet us with the blackbird.”

The End.


	2. Explanation

Explanation

“So Pup you got Micheal back to his family okay,” A voice said behind him and Bishop turned to see the Witness. He nodded and turned back he wasn’t in the mood for a surprise visit from the old man. “How are the kids doing?” The Witness asked after a moment.

“Link and Jinx seem to be adapting but Scorch is furious he threw a fit when he met Gambit for the first time.” He said still not sure if the old man was Gambit from the future or not. “He really lost it when I told him that you could show up and speak to them here if you so choose.”

“You shouldn’t of done that Pup, they won’t see me again.” The way the witness said that sounded strangely final. “Neither will you, I just thought you might like an explanation as to why I sent your sister and the others back to you.”

“I know better than to trust your explanations, old man,” He said not sure why the Witness had shown up. The old man gave him a hard stare. “Go ahead and tell me if you want but I don’t think I’ll believe it.”

“I sent them back because I’m tired of watching my children die over and over again,” He said somberly. “Apocalypse is fated to win in that world and in yours, but in this one they still have a chance besides I figured I’d help you keep your promise to get Micheal home.” The old man was gone after that and he was left alone. He still wondered what game the old man was playing there had to be another reason for them to be here. The old man would never do something just because.

End


	3. After their Departure

After their Departure

“So at last the Witness is brought before us,” Apocalypse said from his thrown while the legions of Clan Akkaba cheered for him. He ignored the cheering legions and pasted a lazy smile on his face he was in no danger here. “Where are the children you stole from Clan Akkaba it is time for them to come home.”

“They are beyond your reach Apocalypse,” He said casually. “I only wish they could have been here to see your death.” He ignored the laughter form the jeering hoards and focused on the ship that was approaching. Apocalypses should become aware of it soon.

“You are very confident thief but even if you possessed your former might you cannot defeat us all,” Apocalypse said with a dark smile. He could prove the other mutant wrong but there was no point the end was coming for this world. “Tell me how will you kill me?”

“I won’t kill you the Invading army will,” He said casually just as a device on Apocalpses throne beeped. “That would be them.” He said pointing up wards where the ship was hovering over head. “The Kree will not be merciful to you and your followers.” As he said the words the ships opened fire and he stepped out of that time and space leaving Apocalypes to burn in the fires of the Kree as they came to claim from him what they believed would finally fix their evolutionary stagnation the DNA of the mutant race. He had saved his children not form Apocalpsye as they and Bishop thought but form being killed and their bodies harvested for DNA to save to a dying people. He hoped the price of their salvation would not doom his other son’s chosen world.

The End.


	4. Attraction

Attraction

She knew she shouldn’t be so attracted to him but the younger version of the man rumored to eventually become the witness was just so handsome and his voice reminded her of the man who raised her and made her feel safe. She knew it was a projection because the others were furious with her for lying on the Witness orders it was still there.

She was only thankful that he was completely ignorant of her attraction and focused on his relationship with the famous Rogue. She knew the stories of course the few the Witness had shared with them but she’d never imagined how beautiful the woman actually was. She found herself battling her jealousy and wondering if there was any way her power could help the woman who was cursed not to be able to touch others. “Hey Link are you okay,” Jinx asked and she was glad the other woman was talking to her again. “I know it’s a bit weird but staring at the younger Witness is a bit creepy okay?”

“I’m sorry I’ll try not too,” She said and was glad the other girl didn’t know the direction her thoughts were going. The witness had raised them all so it would creep her out if she knew that she was finding herself attracted to a younger version of their father.

The End


	5. Anger

Anger

“I know your angry Scorch but you can’t keep skipping the lessons,” Jinx said as she found him once again in the woods by burning pile of wood. “Destroying the land scape with your fire instead of using that simulation room also isn’t going to go over well with the X-men.”

“What’s the point I don’t want to learn about this world I want to go home and fight for ours,” He said to her feeling his fingers start to burn. “The Witness had no right to trick us and send us back here and Link is worse than he is for going along with it.” He felt his whole body burning with his anger. “At least I could expect manipulation from him but she is our friend and team mate she shouldn’t have gone along with it.”

“You have to forgive her some day,” Jinx said walking forward and reaching for him causing him to drop his fire to avoid burning her. “I know it’s hard but someday you’ll see this was the right thing.” She then stepped back. “I’m glad this happened and we get a chance at living in a better world.” She looked away then. “I feel guilty for being glad but not as guilty as I’d have felt if I choose this I’m glad the Witness didn’t tell us so come back to the school for me.” She looked back at him. “We are stuck here so let’s make the best life we can here.”

He nodded and followed her back toward that school that was only legends by his time. He still wasn’t happy but he’d try for her. He still remembered the pain from when he’d thought she was dead and never wanted to feel that way again.

The End


	6. Consequences

Consequences

“Are you sure that’s accurate Sage,” Bishop asked as he stared at the report she was currently projecting to their glasses. “I mean if your scan is accurate how come some someone like Reed Richards hasn’t noticed yet?”

“The tear is infinitesimal at the moment but it appears to be growing,” Sage said calmly. “I do not believe it is large enough to be noticed by the rest of the world yet.” He wondered if the Witness had known and that’s why he popped up recently. “I only detected it because I chose to examine their emergence point more closely and even then it was a fluke I noticed it.” It was rare for Sage to describe anything as a fluke. “I was about to shut down my equipment and move on when a slight spike in activity alerted me to the tear in space time.”

“We should contact Dr. Richards and the appropriate authorities to ensure the matter is handled properly.” Storm volunteered after a moment. “Do you believe it will cause a threat to our world?”

“I have already contacted Dr. Richards but I will hold off on contacting the government until I hear back from him.” Sage said surprising him. She normally followed Storm’s orders without question. “I do not believe the rip is dangerous at the moment but I do detect some things that make me believe an outside power is opening it and that it is not merely a side effect of the recent time travel.”

Storm obviously unperturbed by Sage’s refusal to bring the government in on it spoke up again. “Continue to monitor the situation and inform me as soon as Dr. Richards replies to the information you sent.” He resolved to see if he could find the Witness again at his mausoleum and get answers despite what he said about never seeing him again.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Reading


End file.
